Dreaming With You
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: A slow day turns to a meaningful cuddlefest between the Dancer and Tactician. Oneshot Leo(MU)xOlivia.


**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies! What's this? A fic...with LEO HAVING A SPEAKING PART? Insane, I know. But after again goofing around with Skywolf666 (my one true love, go and sample her amazingness) I had to do this. It was stuck in my mind, so I figured I'd share with you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I had Armsthrift, MAYBE I'd own Fire Emblem...no I wouldn't. My Luck is abysmal. XD**

As she meandered through the Shepherds' camp on this pleasant spring Sunday, Olivia had come to a rather surprising realization.

There was nothing to do.

Not a thing.

Dinner was already being prepared, the armor had been polished, and the weapons had been sharpened.

She was free to do what she wanted, at least for now.

"This is a rather nice change...huh?"

Suddenly, something caught the roseate-haired Dancer's eye. Turning her head ever so slightly, she could see a cloak-clad arm beckoning her closer from around the corner of the mess tent. Olivia immediately tensed, squinting her aqua-colored eyes to focus on the cloak. The end of the sleeve was gold-trimmed, the arm black with a purple eye pattern.

Then she relaxed. Who else wore a cloak like that?

Olivia walked, almost ran, to the corner of the tent—only to see that there was no one there.

She frowned. Was she seeing things?

Looking around, she saw the very same arm calling her closer near the storage tent. Smiling, this time Olivia did run over, and was only mildly surprised when, again, she found nothing there. She looked around, noticing the arm near the library tent.

"A game, is it?"

Olivia continued to follow the hand throughout camp, right until it reached her tent. It pointed downward when she arrived, telling her silently to stay put. She obeyed, standing in front of the door eagerly. After a minute or two, the Dancer felt a tap on her back. Olivia spun around, but no one was there. This time she felt a pinch on her rear end, to which she squeaked and blushed, turning to see who was tormenting her so...but alas, she saw nobody.

She really wished he'd stop messing with her and come out so she could—

Suddenly, two masculine arms circled around her waist from behind, a face nuzzling into her neck, sending a chill up her spine. She could recognize his parchment-and-musk scent from anywhere.

"L-Leo..."

"Hmm," the tactician hummed into her neck, grinning against her skin. "Afternoon, Olivia."

Shifting her body until she was facing him, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, her lovely features tinged with red and her lips curved into a smile. "G-good afternoon..."

Dipping his head down to hers, the silver haired man caught her in a kiss, a light and feathery kiss that stole her breath and invigorated her senses. Pulling away from the kiss and nuzzling his forehead to hers, Leo whispered, "Is it okay if I steal you away for a while?"

The young woman giggled. "You already sort of have... There's nothing to be done anyway."

Relinquishing her from his embrace, he led her into her—_their_—tent by her hand. Shutting the entrance behind them, he removed his cloak and boots, leaving him in his belt and cream-colored trousers and V-neck shirt. He settled comfortably in their cozy cot, patting the space next to him with a smile. Beaming back at him, Olivia removed her sandals and armguards first, then her stockings. She then curled into the spot he provided for her, their legs tangling and their arms wrapping around each other.

"We never have time to do this anymore..." Leo said quietly. "I know we're in the midst of a war, but... I haven't been able to just hold you like this for the longest time."

"I know... And I've missed being with you, even though you're so close to me." She sighed, stroking his face with the backs of her fingers.

"Being the Dancer and the Tactician of an army is busy and stressful work... It's worse when said Dancer and Tactician are in love. But we'll make it work, I promise."

"L-Leo... I've been thinking about when the war is over..." Olivia continued stroking his cheek, but her face burned red as she spoke. "Wh-what would you think about...ch-children?"

Leo stiffened. "K-kids...?"

"I-I understand if you don't want—"

"Olivia... You..." The silver haired man stared at her, his rouge eyes swirling with passion. "You want to have kids...with me?"

His eyes—they weren't just staring at her anymore, they were looking straight into her, right down to her soul. Steeling herself, she answered with conviction and with that blush, "There was never any doubt, my love."

He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and squeezed her closer, lying there. After a moment, he mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?"

"I said... I want two. A...a son, and a daughter."

Tears prickled Olivia's eyes. "Wh-what shall we do for names?"

Removing his face from her hair, he stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Hmm... I've always liked the name Drew. For either gender, really."

"Hmm..." Olivia grunted, crinkling her nose. "I don't know. I don't really like it."

"Alright, how about Isaac?"

"Too serious."

"Mia?"

"Cute, but I'd have to think on it."

"Leo Junior!"

The Dancer actually laughed at this, and Leo chuckled along with her. "What, you find my heartfelt decisions funny?"

"N-no, I just find your sense of humor very charming."

Leo hummed in approval. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, until Olivia suddenly blurted, "Morgan."

"What?"

"For the girl," she said softly. "I like Morgan."

"Morgan..." Leo repeated. "It has a nice ring to it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Actually... Don't laugh at me for this one," Leo hesitated.

Genuinely surprised at his hesitance, she assured him, "I won't. You have another name?"

"Yeah. How about... Inigo?"

"Inigo..." Olivia rolled the name around her tongue. "Beautiful."

"You do know it's a boy's name, right?"

"Yes... I love it."

"Well..." Leo chuckled, towering over her. "All this talk about children makes me think about how we should practice making them while we have the chance..."

Olivia blushed anew, but smiled lovingly at the man above her. "Are you sure you'll be ready for fatherhood, my love?"

"Parenting is like dancing, darling..." Leo kissed her fervently, relishing in the feel of her velvety body against his own.

"It takes two."

**A/N: Reviews, please! **


End file.
